


Don't Spill

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Sassy Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve rolled his eyes at his phone.You love him, he reminded himself.This is just a weird quirk of his. You love him.He stared at the growing list of ‘just 5 more minutes', and ‘I’m almost done, I swear!’ messages. This had been going on for an hour. Dinner was cold and Steve was getting grumpier by the minute. He tried to understand what Tony had been working on, but all he knew was that it was important.Not more important than food and sleep though, he thought with a loud sigh. There was only one thing that might work in this case. Maybe two, actually.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 38
Kudos: 177





	Don't Spill

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started, you guessed it, cause of an image on the POTS Discord server. It's featured in here actually... Enjoy ;)
> 
> HUGE thanks to Heather, for always agreeing to read through my fics (even when they are rated E ;) ), and for the pics, and Mairi, for motivating me HEAVILY with doodles. *bisous*

Steve rolled his eyes at his phone. _You love him_ , he reminded himself. _This is just a weird quirk of his. You love him._

He stared at the growing list of ‘just 5 more minutes', and ‘I’m almost done, I swear!’ messages. This had been going on for an hour. Dinner was cold and Steve was getting grumpier by the minute. He tried to understand what Tony had been working on, but all he knew was that it was important. _Not more important than food and sleep though_ , he thought with a loud sigh. There was only one thing that might work in this case. Maybe two, actually.

“JARVIS? I'm sorry in advance for what I’m about to ask you to help with,” Steve told the AI, blushing even though he knew he wasn't talking to an actual person.

Iron Boyfriend  
  
I'm almost done, I swear. I’m sorry.   
  
I just made a breakthrough. 5 more minutes, for real this time!  
  
I love you, you know that, right?  
  
okay, I figured the thing, I need 10 minutes tops!  
  
No problem, baby. Take your time.  
  
I’ll make it up to you, promise!  
  
Oh, I’m sure you will…  
  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0adc39143ef7fd2f127bb1d91f0ab745/f264e81163505636-75/s540x810/a54e09e4254f126d73a1a3fe1203018bc5c443ed.png) what are you doing?  
  
what ever do you mean, hun?  
  
… what is going on?  
  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dac963242cf00c643de4f347f9b577ca/0267388c02d5113b-ee/s640x960/920e4a2549f277beab4f96c6bc53d1c2d2a7f6c2.jpg) Steven…  
  
I’m just enjoying my coffee, no idea what you're talking about.  
  


“As predicted, Mister Stark has left the workshop, Captain,” JARVIS announced.

“Thanks, J. And, sorry again.”

“It is for the good of Mister Stark.”

***

Tony quickly made his way upstairs, wondering what exactly Steve was playing at. Just as Tony rounded the corner into the penthouse living room, Steve looked up, taking a sip from his coffee mug. He was still on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table, ankles crossed, sipping from his mug while holding the other very strategically. The sight had Tony exhaling heavily. Whatever Steve’s motivation, it was worth the visual.

“My, my Captain. What a big mug you have,” Tony couldn’t help but blurt out, a sheepish smile on his face.

Steve didn’t answer, just grinned lightly at the remark.

“I'm sorry I ruined our dinner plans,” Tony added.

“Nothing is ruined. We can reheat it.” Steve took another sip of coffee, then tilted his head to the side a bit. “I do recall you saying something about making it up to me though.”

Tony started moving forward slowly. “I did indeed say that. I’ll need that coffee though. So I can get to the good stuff.”

Steve hummed. “I’m happy you consider me better than coffee, but you’re not getting it before. I can hold on to it until you're done.”

Steve set his own mug on the side table before lifting Tony's mug – moving his arm to the arm rest by his side, not letting go of the mug – revealing is half-hard cock.

Tony smirked, closing the distance between them. He lifted Steve's legs from the table, setting them on the ground and pushing them apart so he could kneel between them. He lazily stroked Steve's thighs, grazing his fingertips along Steve's skin, making him tense up in pleasure. Tony shot a side glance at the mug before looking back at Steve.

“You better not spill,” Tony teased as his fingers made the trek back up his inner thighs slowly. He watched as Steve's abs contracted and a sinful moan left his lips. Tony smiled as he leaned forward. He dropped open mouthed kisses along his stomach before he licked a line from Steve's bellybutton down, stopping just before he got near his cock. He looked up with a grin to find Steve’s eyes locked on him.

Steve's eyes dipped to Tony's lips then went back to his eyes. “Same,” he replied simply, carding fingers through Tony's hair with his free hand. He let his hand follow the curve of his neck, bringing it to the front until his thumb could run along Tony's lips, gently pushing it in his mouth. Tony flicked his tongue against it and sucked a few times before Steve removed his hand.

Tony didn’t waste any more time, licking up Steve's length before swallowing his now fully hard and leaking cock down. He bobbed, licked, sucked, and used one hand to tease Steve mercilessly, making sure to use every trick he could to bring him closer to the edge.

“I love every single inch of you, inside and out, baby,” Steve mumbled between groans of pleasure, “but fuck, the mouth on you. _Ngh,_ fuck yeah. Just like that. _God_ , I could let you do this forever, Tony.”

Tony let a pleased rumble pass his lips, knowing the vibration would make Steve that much closer to reaching his happy place. It had the desired effect, and Tony felt Steve gently move his hips. Steve always tried to refrain from doing it, but sometimes he lost a bit of his resolve, to Tony's great enjoyment.

Tony slid his free hand under Steve's knee, managing to lift his leg up, and prop his foot against the coffee table behind him to give Steve some extra leverage. He slid his hand along Steve’s thigh until it reached the curve of his delicious ass and he coaxed his fingers between a rock-hard ass cheek and the couch cushion.

It wasn't often that Tony could move Steve so easily around, but when he was this far gone on pleasure, Tony had no problem getting what he wanted out of him. He removed his other hand from the base of Steve's cock, a rumbling sound reverberating through him as its full weight was held between his lips and against his tongue. He loved having Steve like this, fully at his mercy. If Steve let him, he _would_ do this forever. He slid his hand under Steve's other ass cheek and squeezed the perfect flesh under his fingers. Steve instinctively thrust up into the warmth of Tony's mouth, his own free hand going to Tony's hair, pulling just this side of too hard at the dark locks. Tony couldn't contain the hum of approval that left his throat, and Steve kept on thrusting in Tony's mouth and throat, getting progressively faster as he chased his orgasm.

When Tony knew Steve was so close he was probably trying to stretch out the feeling of perfect pleasure growing in his core, he reached one of his thumbs to the soft spot just behind Steve's balls and pushed gently, knowing that would be all Steve needed to come completely undone.

As if on cue, Steve came down Tony's throat, moaning out his name and curses he kept only for these moments alone with Tony, his hips stilling as Tony swallowed greedily around him. When Tony felt him relax, his breath slowly returning to normal, he released the softening cock from his mouth with a pop before kissing Steve's thigh.

“See? No mess,” Tony announced with a smile, his head resting in Steve's lap.

Steve laughed softly, still obviously warm and giddy from the amazing high he was slowly coming down from, and lifted the coffee mug he'd been holding. “Same.”

Tony made grabby hands towards the mug, but Steve lifted it away from his reach.

“If I know you, after letting me fuck your mouth the way you just did, there's about to be a mess somewhere else,” Steve started, and boy was he ever right. This was one of Tony’s favourite turn ons. “Do you want coffee, or for me to take care of that for you?”

Tony pretended to consider it for a beat. “Can't I have both?” he pouted.

“Only if you promise not to spill. This couch is a bitch to clean.”

Tony bit his lower lip as he stood, undoing his jeans, and pulling out his own erection with a satisfied moan, even the slight contact sending shock waves through him. He reached for the mug, Steve letting him grab it as his free hand wrapped around Tony and stroked a few times, as Tony settled easily in his lap.

He finally took a long sip of his coffee, draining a quarter of the mug easily, before kissing Steve firmly on the mouth, easily his second favourite activity. “Pretty sure I can manage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fun little smutty thing! Lots of other ideas (smutty and not) coming soon, hopefully. Slowly getting words again... We're getting there ;)


End file.
